


parents.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [82]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé heard it over and over - Anakin was not someone you took home to meet your parents.or: Padmé decides to take Anakin home to meet her parents.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 13
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	parents.

**Author's Note:**

> day 82, drabble 82.
> 
> Prompt 082 - comparison.

Padmé heard it over and over - Anakin was not someone you took home to meet your parents. A fling for a while, sure, but something longlasting was not possible. Anakin was too reckless, too wild, too willing to leave someone at the first sight of a different woman. But for Padmé, there was no comparison between Anakin and the other, better-suited men that her friends came up with. Anakin was kind and gentle, warm and loving, and what was between them was incredibly special. So she took him home to meet her parents and it went perfectly. They loved him.


End file.
